ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10,000 (TNO Alternate)
Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson, nicknamed Ben 10,000, is the fully grown version of the main timeline Ben, who has become a full-time superhero. Ben 10,000's nickname comes from the fact that Ben now has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (though he says he stopped counting since then), he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance In Ben 10,000, Ben 10,000 had his hair slicked back, he sported a full beard, he has a muscular build to him, and he wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots. In Ken 10, Ben 10,000's hair is more tousled, still sporting the beard, and his hair went gray at the back and sides of his head, he went back to wearing his original shirt black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and white boots. In addition to wearing his classic look, he has a belt with pouches. In The New Omniverse, Ben 10,000 has more gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His wardrobe has changed a bit; he now wears a green-striped black shirt with short sleeves. His belt buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He has kneepads on his knees. He now wears blue pants and green shoes. He still has a beard. Personality Ben 10,000 had stayed cocky and happy until he was 20, when Vilgax showed up one day. It's unclear on the details about what happened that day that caused his change, but it caused him to mutilate Vilgax. Ever since then, Ben 10,000 became serious about the hero business to the point where it's almost obsessive. He stopped naming his aliens, and rarely turned back to his human form. He stayed this serious until he ran into his younger self. After taking on Vilgax, Ben 10,000 started to lighten up in time for his Grandpa's 80th birthday. After Animo's break in, it's shown that Ben 10,000 still has lightened up, and it has been reflected in his brighter clothing, the fact that he started naming his aliens again, and his time with his son. Despite his mature attitude, Ben 10,000 still has a teasing side, calling the future counterpart of his cousin Gwen 10 "dweeb" when she made a smart quirk about him. Ben 10,000 is shown to be a bit nostalgic of an earlier time in his life. He even has fond memories of Skurd, the Proto-TRUK and the Tenn-Speed. History Ben 10 Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben 10,000 has grown into a strict and serious character, stopping naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally mutilating him, though his cousin brought his and her younger selves to help Ben 10,000 get a major attitude adjustment. This interaction with his younger self caused him to lighten up somewhat, renaming his aliens. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. It was shown that Ben 10,000 has a son named Ken. On Ken's tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in the original series (like his first one, only he has 10 accessible aliens and has the Master Control locked.) The aliens he gave Ken were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8, Sandbox and Snakepit. However, Toepick was later exchanged for Grey Matter because Kenny said that Toepick grosses him out. Ultimate Alien Ben 10,000 was mentioned by the other Ben 10,000 in Ben 10,000 Returns when Professor Paradox mentioned that they traveled into crosstime. Omniverse In Ben Again, Ben 10,000 came to Ben's time zone looking for Professor Paradox, asking the present Ben for Paradox's location. He also informed his younger self that "the Chronosapiens had gone rogue and Maltruant's temporal beasts are on a cross-dimensional rampage", he also states "this time war is getting out of hand." In And Then There Were None, Ben 10,000 arrives along with Gwen 10 and Ben 23 to assist in the battle against the evil Bens in courtesy of Professor Paradox. Ben displays his first use of the Biomnitrix to fight Mad Ben (in the form of Rath) until he was annihilated by the [Chronosapien Time Bomb. Ben 10,000 tried to stop the bomb by using his second fusion alien, Atomic-X but was erased immediately from existence, just like the other Bens. In And Then There Was Ben, Ben 10,000 was visited by Professor Paradox and the other alternate Bens to be recruited for the ultimate battle against Vilgax and later on he was brought back into existence by No Watch Ben as Clockwork. Ben 10,000 and his fellow Bens battled Vilgax together and won. He was then sent back to his own timeline after escorting the good Omnitrix wielders to their timelines. In Fight at the Museum, Ben 10,000 hugged his beloved wife after she received her orb back. In Let's Do the Time War Again Professor Paradox brought Ben 10,000 back in time in order to contain the rampage of a Time Beast. Using Crashocker, he fought against Exo-Skull and Subdora and later on used UpRigg to rebuild the destroyed Proto-TRUK and Tenn-Speed]] into Time Cycles. Returning to the past once more after his past self destroys Bellwood, again, he fights Eon's Servants as Big Chuck. Later on, once the crisis is resolved, Paradox takes Ben 10,000 back in time to close the time loop that they created before sending him back to his own time. In The End of an Era, he and Kai tried to stop Dr. Animo from using the Chronoporter to escape to the past, but fail. They are then surprised when Spanner brings Animo back seconds later. Ben greets him warmly, remarking that he hasn't seen him in years. Ben calls for Ken, who comes into the room, carrying the Omnitrix (which Kai confiscates, as he is grounded), and is confused by Spanner suddenly vanishing. The family teleports to the Plumber Headquarters to attend Max's retirement party, bringing Animo to be imprisoned. In the middle of the party, the power suddenly goes out due to a solar flare. Gwendolyn senses Maltruant's presence, and she, Ben and Kai go to confront him. After briefly being unable to use the Biomnitrix due to the solar flares, Ben battles Maltruant as Atomic-X. Spanner then appears on the scene, and Atomic-X defends him from a blast from Maltruant, changing back to Ben. Spanner calls Ben "Dad", revealing that he is Ken, having been given his suit by Professor Paradox. Ben tells Ken to go back in time and get help. Shortly after, he, Kai and Gwendolyn are frozen in time by Maltruant. When Ken returns with the present day Ben and Rook, Ken unleashes some Techadon Robots, one of whom saves Ben 10,000 after he is thrown into space by Maltruant. In A New Dawn, Ben 10,000, no longer frozen in time, is given the wounded Ken to take care of by his younger self. In The New Omniverse Ben 10,000 makes his first re-appearance in Just Ben. Ben 10,000 and Ken fought a villain named Jack Jenie who made Ben's wish of never getting the Omnitrix to come true, in which Jack takes for himself. At the end of the episode, Ben 10,000 gets the Biomnitrix back. Ben 10,000 is later mentioned in Failure: Part 2, where if Ben chose to keep the Omnitrix, then this would still be his future. However, since he chose the Ultimatrix MK10, this future became an alternate future of Ben Prime's. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 can transform into any of his aliens at will, due to having unlocked the Master Control. He can also fuse any two aliens from the Omnitrix database with his Biomnitrix system. When presented with a problem, he presents a quick and logical response to it. His intelligence is most evident by his creation of the Biomnitrix. His sharp mind allows him to take advantage of most situations, and turn the tide in his favor. He's strong enough to knock down aliens of his size or more. This allows Ben to hold his own against opponents when his Omnitrix has timed out, though he is very much dependent on transforming while fighting more powerful opponents like Vilgax and Maltruant. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10,000 (first appearance) *''Ken 10 Ben 10: Omniverse *''Ben Again'' (first re-appearance) *''And Then There Were None'' *''And Then There Was Ben'' *''Fight at the Museum'' (cameo) *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Ben 10: The New Omniverse *''Just Ben'' (first re-appearance) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt; **The reason the original Ben 10,000 came back was because, according to him, Ultimate Ben was a really lame idea. *In the original series, Ben 10,000 appears to favor XLR8 over any other aliens. *The enhanced version of the episode Ben 10,000 reveals that the events that happened when Ben 10,000 was 15 are what caused him to lose his joy of being a hero. **This has, however been shifted to when he was 20. *In the Pop-Up version of Ken 10, Ben 10,000 and Kai married and had two children. **Though Derrick has confirmed in Omniverse, Ben only has Ken. *This future is now an alternate future for Ben Prime. Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Future Characters Category:Humans Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse